


I'll Love You Until the Sun Dies

by FinnandJack2022



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: First Kiss, First Love, Happy Nico, High School, M/M, Nico Feels, Nico di Angelo - Freeform, Solangelo smut, Soulmates, Tattoos, Will Solace - Freeform, solangelo, solangelo fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnandJack2022/pseuds/FinnandJack2022
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this universe, you are born with a tattoo which helps indicate who your soulmate is. Until you both find yourselves in the same country, your world is literally only seen in black and white. One day, Nico di Angelo arrives in New York after a long and painful plane ride from Central Asia, and Will Solace awakens with the ability to see color for the first time. </p><p>May be turned into a series if requested enough (:</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Little Do You Know

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is the first thing I've written in a while, so I'm sorry if it's not the best work. I kept Bianca alive in this story because I hate reading stories where she's gone :( I love the di Angelo siblings to much to write her out.
> 
> Sidenote: Nico used a fake ID to get the tattoo, just so ya know :b

“You are _such_ an idiot,” Bianca chided to her younger brother.

“Shut it, Bea. I am _not_ in the mood right now,” he replied angrily.

The Italian girl chuckled lightly while raising her olive hands in the air.

“Take it easy, Nico! I’m just saying, don’t you think mom and dad are going to notice eventually? I mean, you can’t even _sit_ correctly without whimpering out in pain!”

The dark haired boy sighed loudly, shifting uncomfortably in his first class seat. He had just spent the last two months with his family, on vacation in Central Asia, and now they were finally departing for their new home.

Nico and Bianca had lived their whole lives in Venice, Italy, but due to their parents constantly traveling around the world for international business, they spent a lot of their lives living in different countries for short periods of time.

In order, they grew up in Italy until the age of five, and moved to England and learned the English language up until the age of eight. After living in England, they bounced around from Japan, China, France, Canada, Panama, Hong Kong, Greece, Kenya, and a dozen other countries.

Since the family moved every few months, Nico and Bianca never really had a chance to make actual friends. In reality, they only really had each other.

“I know they’re bound to find out eventually,” Nico responded after a few moments of silence. “But I was kind of hoping they would slowly get used to the idea of me having a tattoo.”

“Nico,” Bianca said seriously. “Dad is going to cuss you out in fifteen different languages and mom is going to faint from the shock of seeing her only son, who’s _fifteen_ , with ink all across his back. I don’t think they’ll _ever_ get used to the idea of you having a tattoo.”

“Then mom and dad can learn to live with it!” he snapped.

“Do not speak to me that way,” the dark haired girl said between gritted teeth. “It’s extremely disrespectful and embarrassing to speak to your elders in such a vulgar manner, especially when said elder is also your older sister! Mama and papa raised you to be gentlemen!”

Nico slumped his shoulders in agreement. Bianca was right. His mother would be devastated if he ever spoke to a lady in such a rude way, and his father would scowl him and force Nico to apologize for his crude behavior.

“I’m-I’m sorry,” Nico choked sadly. “I mean it, Bea. I never meant to yell at you.”

She gave the shorter boy a light smile before wrapping her arm around his thin shoulders.

“It’s okay, little brother,” she replied kindly. “I know you’re just frustrated. I’m sure mom and dad will get over it, anyway.”

Nico returned her light smile and gently tried to lean back on his seat.

“ _Ow_ ,” he croaked while biting the inside of his lip. “Nope! Looks like I’m spending the entire flight to New York sitting up.”

Bianca snickered loudly, refusing to take her gaze of her younger brother.

“Can I see it again?” she asked kindly.

Nico nodded and slowly lifted up his black t-shirt. Inked across his pale white skin, right in between his shoulder blades, was a beautiful design of a moon and sun. In the tattoo, the moon and sun formed as one, forever balancing each other out. The design was sweet and graceful, but also haunting in a mysterious way. The sight alone gave Bianca chills. She felt an unseen force tugging at her heart, but she had no idea what it was.

“You got your ink for your soulmate, didn’t you?”

Nico tugged his shirt back down, refusing to meet Bianca’s knowing gaze. A light blush spilled across his face at the mention of his soulmate.

“Yeah,” he said quietly. “I got it for him.”

The chocolate eyed boy glanced down at the beautiful sun which was carved into his wrist. It was the symbol of his soulmate. The person who is supposed to love him unconditionally and never let him go.

“What if he’s not in America?” Nico asked sadly.

“If he’s not in America, then that just means he’s somewhere else, but he _is_ out there,” Bianca reassured him.

“Bea, we’ve literally been all around the world,” he said with a hint of disappointment lacing his voice. “We’ve jumped around every continent and lived in dozens of different cities. It-it hasn’t happened to me yet. What if he’s _dead_?”

“No,” Bianca stated immediately. “I know for a fact he’s out there, Nico. And I guarantee you’ll find him someday.”

A single tear trailed down his ghostly pale check. Thankfully, he wiped it away before Bianca could notice.

“What’s it like? To see color, I mean,” Nico questioned curiously.

Nico’s heard the story a hundred times. Whenever someone is born, they are only able to see the world in black and white. Once they pass the age of ten, and are able to process what love and emotions are, they will gain his or her ability to see color.

However, they will only be able to see color if his or her soulmate is in the same country as them. So far, it hasn’t happened to Nico yet, but Bianca’s soulmate is apparently in Canada.

“You’ll find out soon enough,” she promised. “Let’s just lay back and relax right now. Our flight’s about to take off.”

With one last fruitless attempt, Nico painfully leaned back into his chair and closed his eyes. Unbeknownst to his knowledge, Bianca hung her head sadly when she saw another tear slip from his closed eyes.

 _I hope I find you_ , Nico thought to himself. _I’ve literally been all around the world and I still haven’t found you. Hopefully you’re still alive somewhere._

_~Page Break~_

That night, Will Solace dreamed a dream.

In his dream, he saw the blurry figure of a dark haired boy with pale skin, leaning back in what seemed to be some type of luxury chair.

Will admired the boy with ease. He couldn’t make out his features clearly, but he _knew_ the boy was beautiful. He _knew_ the boy was his soulmate.

A tiny piece of his heart broke when he saw the tear tracks which ran down the boys checks. He looked so… Broken. Scared. He looked like he had been searching the entire world for something, but he always came up empty.

 _Don’t worry_ , Will said to the boy. He was surprised when he saw the boy shift in his sleep. _I don’t know what hurt you, but I promise it will get better. It always gets better. Just keep on smiling._

Seconds later, Will awoke from his midday nap with a start. He glanced at his alarm clock, which read 5:36 P.M.. Needless to say, Will was completely _shocked_ when he saw the blue glowing numbers.

“Oh my gods!” he cried excitedly. Tears rapidly poured down his face as he quickly rose from his bed. “Oh my gods!” he repeated, shouting the words for the whole world to here.

His older cousins, Annabeth Chase and Lou Ellen, stormed into the room. Will’s mother, Alison Solace, and his father, Apollo Solace, followed closely behind the blonde girl.

“What’s going on in here!” Annabeth demanded. Her face softened when she saw the tears flowing down his tan face.

“I can finally see color!” the blonde haired boy beamed brightly. “After seventeen years, my soulmate is here, in America!”

Will smiled down at the little moon tattoo which was inked on the inside of his wrist.

 _I’m going to find you_ , Will promised his soulmate. _I’m going to find you, and I’m going to love you with everything I am._


	2. Bang Bang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Percy and Jason try (and fail) to sing modern day pop, Nico has a mini meltdown, and Solangelo finally meets!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Just so you guys know, Tyson is seven in this story c: Percy, Annabeth, Bianca, and Will are 17, Jason and Piper are 16, Thalia is 19, and Nico is 15 (:
> 
> Also, "zio" means uncle or tio in Italian.

For exactly two weeks, four days, and 2 hours, Nico’s life had been going perfectly. Sure, New York could never replace his home country of Italy, but he loved America nonetheless.

After all, how could he not? His soulmate was somewhere in the nation, and Nico was fully determined to find him.

It may seem ridiculous, but over the past two weeks he and Bianca have been exploring the entire city, trying desperately to find the Italian boy’s soulmate. Nico knew the chances of finding him were literally one in eight million, but you gotta start somewhere, right?

Back to the point, his life _had_ been going perfectly. Up until the point where his mother and father announced they would be having… Family over.

“It’s been decided,” Hades spoke to his wife and children, who were all gathered in the overly spacious living room. “My two- _brothers_ ,” he said the words with venom in his voice “-shall be joining us this weekend for end of summer festivities.”

“Are they going to bring their children along?” Bianca questioned when her father had finished talking.

“Yes,” he said simply.

A few tables started to turn in Nico’s mind. His father’s brothers, his uncles, their kids, which meant… _His older cousins_.

“Which children?” Nico asked between gritted teeth.

“Poseidon will be bringing Perseus and Tyson.”

“You mean Percy?” Nico asked dryly. “The guy who throw up in the hotel’s hot tub that one summer in Cancun?”

“Yes, him,” Hades shuttered.

All of their faces went sour at the memory of Percy barfing in the poor unsuspecting hot tub. Nico vividly remembers Percy’s mother, Sally, screaming, Tyson bursting into tears, and Poseidon trying hard to contain his laughter. Until that fateful August day, _none_ of them were aware vomit could be blue.

“Moving on,” Hades began, trying to shake the image of blue hamburger chunks out of his mind. “Zeus will be bringing his son and daughter, Jason and Thalia.”

“The guy who tried to eat mama’s stapler and the girl who stuck a penny into the toaster?” Bianca pondered curiously.

“Ah, yes, _those_ children,” Hades mumbled.

"We have a strange family," Bianca told herself.

“Oh, come on! You have _got_ to be kidding me!” Nico sputtered.

“Nico di Angelo!” his mother Maria screamed. One hand fanned her face as the other waved frantically in the air. “Do not speak of your family in such an ill manner!”

“Sorry, mama,” he grumbled while crossing his arms. “I love Zio Poseidon and Zio Zeus, but Percy and Jason treat me like a baby! If anything, _they’re_ the real children!”

“That’s because the last time you saw them, you were _ten_ ,” Bianca chided. “Obviously they saw you as a little kid!”

“Ugh!” the short boy huffed as he stomped his foot impatiently. “Fine, I’ll play nice. But if I sense that _any_ of them are treating me as the same annoying, short, Mythomagic obsessed ten year old I was _five_ years ago, I’m going to snap!”

“Well, that’s gonna be hard,” Bianca whispered loud enough for everyone to hear. “You’re still short for your age, you still secretly play Mythomagic and hide the cards in your pillowcase, and at times you can still be _slightly_ annoying.”

Bianca and Maria erupted into a roar of laughter, and even Hades managed to crack a genuine smile. Nico stomped up to his room in frustration, refusing to be apart of the conversation for any longer.

“Nico!” his mother called from down stairs. “Start getting ready, our family will be over in an hour!”

The dark haired boy threw himself onto his bed face first. Nico traced his inked back with ease, his soulmate never leaving his thoughts.

_I’m sorry, I had no idea we were expecting company today. It looks like I’ll have to waste valuable time I could be spending searching for you on family I haven’t seen in years._

Nico lied in bed, too upset to move. If he was being completely honest with himself, he was more than excited to see his favorite cousins after all these years. The only reason he was so pissed off was because he wanted to dedicate the entire day to searching for his soulmate.

After spending fifteen years of his life loveless and alone, all he wanted was to find the man who was supposed to care for him unconditionally.

With an aggravated moan, Nico rose from his bed and headed towards the shower.

_~Page Break~_

“Are we there yet?!” Percy hollered from the back of the car.

“Seaweed Brain, if you open your mouth _one_ more time, I will _not_ hesitate to kick your ass!” Thalia challenged from the driver’s seat.

“Knock if off you two!” Annabeth chided playfully. “You’re going to scare Will and Piper away!”

Jason scoffed from the passenger seat as he glanced back at his soulmate. She gave him a silly smile and wiggled her eyebrows, causing the blonde boy to snicker and face forward.

The seven rode in silence for the rest of the car ride, which was a huge surprise to all of them. The only sound in the car was the occasional sneeze or Percy and Jason attempting, and utterly failing, to singer whatever modern pop song played on the radio.

“ _She mighta let you hold her hand at school but imma show you how to graduate_!” Percy sang eagerly.

“ _No, I don’t need to hear you talk the talk, just come and show me what your mama gave!_ ”

“Someone please kill me now,” Annabeth pleaded from the middle seat.

“We’re here!” Thalia yelled as she pulled into a long driveway. “Thank the gods, were here!”

Percy was about to protest his cousin’s words, but the sight of the mansion blew his words away.

“Woah,” Percy muttered in disbelief. “This place is, like, better than _my_ house, and my house is freaking awesome!”

“Pretty. Very pretty!” Tyson cried.

The other six nodded in agreement, totally taken by the gorgeous mansion. The mansion was a mixture of Greek and Roman architecture with pomegranate trees surrounding the perimeter. The lawn was lush and green with zero brown spots, the porch was decorated with beautiful furniture from the 1920’s, and marble fountains and statues were shattered all across the property.

“I knew Uncle Hades was rich, but I don’t remember him being this rich!” Jason exclaimed.

At that moment, Zeus pulled up into the driveway in a sleek black Mercedes, and Sally and Poseidon Jackson arrived in a fancy red sports car. The adults stepped out of their cars and made their way towards the teenagers.

“Let's go, kids,” Sally began sweetly. “Let’s go see the family!”

The green eyed woman gave Tyson a sweet kiss on the cheek and grabbed his little hand. Sally and Tyson led the way into the extravagant home.

“Hey, Will,” Jason whispered to the blue eyed boy.

“Yeah?” he asked softly.

“Just so you know, my cousin’s _super_ cute, and last time I checked, he was single!”

Will’s cheeks burned red.

“C-Come on!” Will managed to choke out. “What are the chances of your cousin being my soulmate!”

“Well, for starters, you gained your vision around the same time he entered the States. And, um, well… That’s about all I got,” he ended lamely.

“Oh _please_ ,” Will snickered. “The chances of your cousin being my soulmate are-”

Will’s words fell short as he noticed a mess of dark hair step out of the mansion. The boy was _absolutely mesmerizing_. Not only that, but Will had _seen_ him somewhere before. Will would remember that mess of dark hair and porcelain pale skin anywhere.

The boy was short, pale, and incredibly thin for his age, but Will found all of those things incredibly adorable and slightly charming. His lips were plump and a light shade of red, his entire body was thin and slender, his eyelashes long and dark, and his eyes were a beautiful shade of chocolate brown.

“Oh dear gods,” Will hitched silently. “Either I just died, or I’ve seen an angel.”

“His last name _is_ di Angelo,” Jason added, satisfaction evident in his voice. “His name’s Nico, by the way.”

“ _Nico_ ,” Will repeated softly.


End file.
